Toalha Xadrez
by Malu Chan
Summary: James Potter era uma pessoa decente de verdade agora. E parecia ter desistido de Lily Evans. .James/Lily. .Amigos Secreto JL.


**Título:** Toalha Xadrez  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Malu Chan  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> James Potter era uma pessoa decente de verdade agora. E parecia ter desistido de Lily Evans.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> James/Lílian  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance água-com-açúcar (e coloca açúcar nisso!)  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K  
><strong>Observação:<strong> Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Secreto Fluffy da Seção James/Lily do 6V. **Nanda**, essa fic é pra você ghata, e eu espero que goste!

* * *

><p><strong>Toalha Xadrez<strong>  
><em>by Malu Chan <em>

- HEY, EVANS!

Todos os alunos se viraram para ver mais um dos shows de James Potter. Há muito tempo que eles não viam o vexame público do maroto, que havia passado quase seis meses sem tentar chamar Lily Evans para sair. Alguns até mesmo acreditavam que o garoto finalmente aprendera a sua lição. Outros acreditavam piamente que tudo aquilo era apenas mais um dos planos de Potter para tentar conquistar a garota.

- EVANS!

Lily ouvira seu nome sendo chamado e se virara imediatamente, estranhando. Desde o fim do ano passado que ela não ouvia nenhuma palavra sobre James Potter e seus incessantes convites para sair. Durante quase todas as férias se perguntou o porquê de não receber nenhuma das cartas chatas do menino, mas por fim agradeceu. Seu ano escolar não podia ser melhor: se tornara Monitora-Chefe e Potter finalmente parara de incomodar.

Até que o _silêncio_ dele passou a incomodar.

Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem deixados para trás, e Lily sempre teve a necessidade de olhar por cima do ombro a procura de Potter, na tentativa de evitá-lo. Nos primeiros meses do seu sétimo ano ela continuou com essa mania e pôde perceber que algo no garoto mudara.

Ele não atacava mais primeiro-anistas pelos corredores, não ficava arrumando o cabelo de cinco em cinco minutos e não agia mais como se fosse o dono da escola. Pelo que parecia, James Potter era uma pessoa decente de verdade agora. E parecia ter desistido de Lily Evans.

O ano novo passara e nada. Só agora, em fevereiro, que ela o ouvia chamando pelo nome dela como usualmente fazia.

- Hey, Evans, tudo bem? – o garoto emparelhara com ela e Alice no corredor e os três iam juntos para o Salão Comunal. Sem nem mesmo esperar por uma resposta ele emendou: – Final de semana vai ter passeio em Hogsmead. Quer ir comigo?

Ela o analisa por alguns instantes, ciente de toda a platéia. Potter era definitivamente um cara bonito, é claro, e também estava se comportando como um ser humano racional, então... Porque não?

- Claro, Potter. Eu iria adorar.

Ele sorri para ela. – Isso vai ser ótimo, mas eu gostaria de evitar o Madame Pudifoo, se você não se importar. Aquele lugar já é normalmente revoltante. No dia dos namorados é ainda pior!

- Tudo bem... – a garota sorriu também, e os dois se separaram depois de passar pelo buraco do retrato. – Até sábado.

- Até!

James foi para junto dos amigos, sentados perto da lareira e ela subiu para o dormitório, sentindo o olhar de todos. Alice estava muda atrás dela.

- Você realmente aceitou sair com James Potter no dia dos namorados, Srta. Evans? – perguntou a amiga, assim que a porta se fechou. Os olhos de ambas estavam arregalados.

- Eu acho que sim!

**x.x**

- Vamos?

A voz de James fez Lily pular em surpresa. Estava distraída tentando imaginar o que eles fariam naquela tarde. Arriscou o básico – um simples passeio pela aldeia –, mas não levou muita fé naquilo. Estava divida entre duas hipóteses: ou Potter queria humilhá-la por todos aqueles anos sendo rejeitado ou ele iria preparar algo realmente épico.

- Vamos, claro!

Os dois desceram os jardins conversando amenidades. A garota nunca havia parado para pensar que o outro realmente merecia as boas notas que recebia na escola. Ele era muito inteligente e bem articulado. Pena que a quantidade de brincadeiras infantis estragasse tudo aquilo.

Quando chegaram em Hogsmead ela já estava às gargalhadas com as coisas que ele lhe contava. Realmente não podia imaginar sequer metade do que os garotos aprontavam naquele colégio! Sirius parecia ser o pior dos quatro amigos, sempre querendo ser o centro das atenções – não que James ficasse muito atrás. E Remus? O rapaz que ela sempre achou tão sério também tinha seu lado maroto.

Foram primeiro a Dedos de Mel, onde ele resolveu comprar quase toda a loja para ela. – Você quer que eu vire uma baleia? – ela quase gritou com ele.

- Bom, uma baleia não... mas você bem que podia engordar mais um pouquinho, não? É tão magrinha... – o comentário, que antes a teria deixado fula da vida, só fez com que ela risse mais ainda e desse um tapa no braço dele. Durante os minutos juntos no caminho, ela percebia que esse tipo de humor era uma constante no comportamento dele.

Os dois saíram rindo do lugar e passaram por mais algumas lojas. Na altura do Três Vassouras, Lily fez menção de entrar no pub, tentando fugir do frio, mas James foi mais rápido. Pegou a mão da garota e a arrastou para outro lugar. Eles pareciam estar andando para a Casa dos Gritos quando ele mudou drasticamente de direção.

- Está pensando em me matar num local isolado, Potter? Não é muito inteligente da sua parte fazer isso quando toda a escola já nos viu junto hoje, sabia?

- Sabia que a senhorita é muito chata, Lilyzinha? – ele parou ao pé de uma pequena colina, um pouco afastada do vilarejo. – E vamos logo que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Os dois subiram por ali – ela com um pouco de dificuldade – e logo chegaram ao topo. Mas nada prepararia Lily para a cena que estava vendo. O sol já estava baixando no horizonte, indicando o fim da tarde e dando uma coloração rósea ao local. No topo da colina, uma toalha xadrez estava colocada sobre a grama com uma grande cesta de vime por cima. Um pequeno pedaço de Primavera no final do Inverno.

- Como você...? – ela tentou começar, mas estava sem palavras. Era tão bonito que ela quase tinha vontade de chorar.

- Hey, ruivinha, não fique assim... – James cutucou o braço dela carinhosamente. – Eu pensei que você ia gostar...

- Oh, James, é tão lindo! Obrigada!

Sem pensar, ela simplesmente jogou os braços no pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Ele a envolveu protetoramente e eles ficariam assim por algum tempo. Por fim, o garoto acariciou o rosto dela e os separou, fazendo com que eles sentassem na toalha.

Os dois ficaram muito tempo em silêncio, comendo e apreciando a paisagem. Quando voltaram a falar, comentaram sobre o lugar, sobre suas vidas e amigos, mas agora o tom da conversa era diferente. Era mais sério e adulto. Foi quando ela realmente percebeu que não era mais uma criança e que Hogwarts não iria durar para sempre. Na verdade, a escola já estava quase acabando.

- Eu não quero sair daqui – choramingava ela.

James passou um braço ao redor do seu ombro e a puxou para o peito. Acariciou os cabelos vermelhos dela suavemente. – Eu também não, mas é necessário.

- Porque eu, James? – perguntou ela de repente, virando seu rosto para encarar o dele.

- Eu não sei, realmente – ele se afastou, voltando o olhar para o horizonte. – No começo, era só para implicar com o Snape. Era divertido vê-lo se contorcendo de fúria cada vez que eu me aproximava. Depois, foi o desafio. Você era tão _você_ que eu ficava com vontade de te ver ficando louca. E, bom, agora eu não sei. Não é mais o desafio e definitivamente não tem nada a ver com Snape... – ele voltou a olhar para ela. – Mas e você, Lily? Porque finalmente resolveu dar uma chance ao odioso James Potter?

- Eu não sei – respondeu ela dando ombros. – Acho que é porque você deixou de ser um idiota completo. Você sabe... Parou de azarar as pessoas por ai e tentar aparecer a cada cinco minutos. Não tentava mais me beijar todas as vezes que me via no corredor... Você me parece ter se tornado um ser humano normal.

- Ah, é? E se eu tentasse te beijar agora, _Evans_, você voltaria a me achar um idiota? – ele se aproximava lentamente dela, com um sorriso quase cínico nos lábios.

- Bom... Nunca se sabe, _Potter_. Porque você não corre o risco?

**x.x**

- E então, Lily. Quer estudar comigo amanhã? – perguntou James assim que eles entraram no Salão Comunal.

- Tudo bem... Vai almoçar comigo também?

- Eu não vou mais te deixar em paz, ruivinha!


End file.
